Electronic components such as, for example, computers have electronic devices that generate heat when in operation. The electronic devices are typically contained within an equipment enclosure, and the heat from the devices should be dissipated from the enclosure to prevent premature failures of the devices resulting from excessive heat trapped within the equipment enclosure. Accordingly, the electronic components typically use either a single fan or multiple fans to cool the electronic devices. The single or multiple fans bring air from outside of the equipment enclosure into the enclosure to cool the air within the enclosure.
One problem with the cooling systems that use a single fan occurs when the fan burns out or ceases to function. Under this condition, the heat within the electronic enclosure is not dissipated and the electronic devices within the enclosure may fail from the excessive heat. One problem with the cooling systems that use multiple fans occurs when one or several of the fans burn out or cease to function. Under this condition, although some of the fans are still operational, the electronic enclosure is not properly cooled, and the electronic devices may still fail from the excessive heat. Proper cooling is not achieved due to the backflow of air out of the burned-out fan or fans. This backflow of air reduces the proper circulation of air through the electronic enclosure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electronic component and method of cooling that solves or at least alleviates the problems of fan burn-out and air backflow out of improperly functioning fans.